User talk:Raymond Harris
TALK PAGE! ---- Level Wow, level 103? That's a lot ... Do you have enough space for everything? Talk about it :D --User:Gonçalo F 01:10 April 2nd 2011 (Portugal) :It is rough, I have 400+ items in my Gift Box and 500 in my storage at all times. I have to pick and choose what to put out there. Raymond Harris 00:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I also play my Wife's and Son's FV for them from time to time. They are 89 an 73. :Raymond Harris 04:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Father's Day I don't think that Father's Day is such a big event after all. If you need to express your personal opinion, do it in a comment, not on the page. Should I mention that I'm a woman? ;-) Ackermann-Talk 09:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::It was more of a joke, I wouldn't put it on here......but really? You think that Father's Day isn't such a big event? Raymond Harris 09:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Farmville Pause So, you get to the English Countryside to learn that it pauses your "Home Farm" while there. And when you travel to your "Home Farm" you see it has now paused your English Countryside. Don't like that much? Tell Zynga about it here: Official Forums - EC PauseRaymond Harris 16:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Event name The convention on this wiki has been to put the year at the end of every title, so I guess "April Fool's Day Event (2011)" would be most according to the conventions. Then, we would need some moving and renaming. D'oh! Ackermann-Talk 09:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm fine with either format, was just stating an opinion. Raymond Harris 09:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :: So does that mean each event after the first? So, 2010's would not need the year but any year after that it would need the year?Raymond Harris 09:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I was under the impression best practice was ' ''Actual name ' + '''Event' (if it wasn't in the title) + (year). I think the year only started to be added sometime around mid-2010, when we were having more events with the same name. Although, as long as I don't have to rename or move too much stuff, I'll be happy with whatever. --Vandraedha 20:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::::I don't think it needs to be done, just wanting to know so if I am involved in future events that are new events I know how to do it right the first time and not have to go back and change it all/redirect etc. Raymond Harris 04:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Greenish Sheep I have no idea, where my neighbor gets her turquoise/ lime sheep. She doesn't know either. She says she has no yellowish sheep in her pen. Weird. Also, I'd love to get a white ram, but haven't succeeded. I thought, one-colored ram + (white) sheep should do, but it doesn't. Ackermann-Talk 18:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm working on a few things. you are welcome to add me to your Friends list. I've already had to start deleting sheep cause I have to many. I've been able to at this time reproduce the yellow ewe and purple dotted ram. I've got several Green Spectrum colored sheep at the moment. The way I've done my White/Light Grey (not been able to produce a solid white Ram or Ewe yet) is with the Miner Sheep and a White/Light Grey Ram. I have seen a few White on White Ram/Ewes though. The process seems VERY random. Still working on the numbers etc and recording things as I go along.Raymond Harris 04:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Belted Sheep Hi, how did you get a belted sheep? I'm so happy I found out how to get a green and a pink one, and you come up with something completely different! Ackermann-Talk 11:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Came from a friend. Sadly this friend doesn't keep track of anything and he doesn't have any belted ones. So I have no idea. Getting ready to breed it with my Solid Black Ram I have and see what happens. I noticed u put them in the Catagories. Was at work at the time and ran out of time to do it. Thanks again for doing that. If I figure out how I ended up with that I'll let you know. Raymond Harris 11:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : :No problem (about the category). However, I don't quite agree with your pattern table. The two-toned ones - IMO - have only one color, but a shadow. For example, the simple Sheep would be called "white", but is white and gray. Don't you agree? The pitch black Ram actually has only one color, but it's technically not possible to have a shadow of black. But it's good to have the table anyways... Ackermann-Talk 11:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::So it is a shadow then? Well it could be changed where it is two different colors. I just randomly selected a few. Please remember, I've been at work for 12 hours so a little slow moving for me. I'll take a look and maybe swap a few out??Raymond Harris 11:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::On second thought. I am just to tired to look at images. Going to finish up in Farmville and rest a bit. I'll come back to it later and look a little more :) Raymond Harris 11:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: I re-did the chart. Figured that looked a bit better. The main "pattern" that is going to be hard to do is the "flashing" or "color changing" sheep as when you see it not in game it isn't flashing. May need to just describe it?? Your thoughts?Raymond Harris 22:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Where or how to get a Ram My wife, without thinking, took her "Brutus the Ram" and set him down on her home farm. Now she can't breed sheep because she has no Ram to put in the pen. In one earlier posted question, you suggested getting a ram from a neighbor. How do you do this? Is there any other way to obtain a ram (without farm cash)? Please email me with your reply at: Jcj41064@hotmail.com. Thank you so much. ::A neighbor can allow you to adopt a lamb. Just make contact with one of them and advise them you need to adobpt a male lamb. They can then put the lamb on their wall to be adopted by your wife. Make sure to remind them to put it so only your wife can get it. I will also email this information to you. Raymond Harris 18:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) could you add me as I need a belted ram not blue or green since mine have not reproduced any? Roseanne Brown/ digioia46@yahoo.com thanks